Shuffle it Up
by PurpleVanilla5
Summary: A few random Seddie one-shots. Chapter 6/ Pie: I could just imagine it all. All the future dates, the proposal, the wedding, the big nice house, the beautiful perfect babies. We would be perfect together.
1. The Clown

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

The Clown

"Ahhh!" Freddie screamed as he dropped all the groceries on the floor when he entered the house.

"Sam!"

"Sam!"

"Samantha get down here know!" Freddie yelled louder than before. Two seconds later Sam walked in slowly.

"Yes?" she asked timidly looking every where else but at Freddie.

"Wha- Wha- Wha- What is _this_" Freddie stuttered pointing at the gigantic object in front of him.

"_It._ Is. A. Clown." she said each word slowly as if she were talking to a young child. Freddie did not look amused.

"I know it's a clown!, I meant what is it doing _here_!" Freddie growled at her.

"No you didn't; you asked me what it was, if you had meant what is was doing here then you would have asked me that instead"

"Sam!"

"Okay, okay" she inhaled deeply before she started to explain.

"Well you see, today I took Shay to the doctors and on the way back home we passed a party store and it had the clown out side. Shay saw it and made me stop the car so that she could go look at it. She ran up to the thing and gave it a hug then started to laugh and said that it was her new best friend and just had to come with her. So it umm... came home with... her" She smiled sheepishly

"Oh gosh, you didn't steal it did you?, Sam I thought we talked about this it's no-"

"No!, I didn't steal it I bought it" Sam quickly cut him off sounding offended.

"Okay, sorry for accusing you of stealing it. But you have to return it, we can't have a huge clown in our house"

"But Freddie you should have seen her little face, the way it just lit up when she hugged the clown and called it her friend" Sam tried to plead with him.

Then Shay was heard running down the stairs, she then ran to her dad and jumped on him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Did you meet Eddie he's my friend, mommy bought him for me today. Isn't he great?" she looked at her dad excitedly.

"Yeah I met, uhh... Eddie. But we umm.. kind of have to... talk... about him" He looked at Shay nervously.

"Okay" She grinned at him.

"You see we can't keep him" Shay's face turned into a frown.

"but he's my new friend daddy and his name is Eddie"

"I know but he's too big"

"But Daddy he's my friend, I don't make you get rid of your friends" Freddie quickly looked at Sam for help.

"Aww come on sweetie I'll buy you a normal size toy clown" Shay didn't look to convinced, so Freddie quickly looked at Sam with pleading eyes. Sam just rolled her eyes at him.

"Look honey daddy is right we cant keep him" Sam bent down on her knees to match her daughter's height.

"Why?"

"Because... because mommy is a little scared of clowns baby, and I don't think I can live with a huge clown here, but like daddy said he'll buy you a normal size toy clown and that way we can both be happy, okay?"

"Okay mommy, I'm sorry that the Eddie scares you" she gave a hug to her mother and then headed up the the stairs.

Sam stood up and turned around to look at Freddie and saw that he was looking at the ground. She went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Sorry I forgot" She whispered to him.

"It's okay, thanks for not telling her" he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome, but you owe me big time, Benson" She said with a wide smile.

"Well, I think I know how to repay you know don't I" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Sam and Freddie laid in their bed wrapped in each others arms.

"You know clowns aren't that bad"

"Well they aren't good either, at least now I wont have to see that huge thing every time I walk through the door. But seriously thank you for covering for me, it was really nice of you." he gave her temple a kiss.

" It's fine nub, Shay doesn't need to know that her daddy is a wuss" she shoved his shoulder a little.

"Hey!, I'm not a wuss. I'm just not fond of humans with an excessively amount of make up that makes them look extremely creepy" he said defensively.

"So if I put a lot of makeup on your mother will you ban her from coming to our house?" she asked Freddie with hopeful eyes.

"Sam!, she's my mother"

"Relax, I was kidding... sort of" she mumbled the last part. When Sam was about to go to sleep, Freddie got up the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the living room to watch some TV. I don't think I can sleep now that you put the image of my mother as a clown in my head"

"Okay, you are sooo not a wuss" Sam remarked sarcastically, Freddie just rolled his eyes at her.

"Goodnight" he told her before closing the door and going down stairs.

* * *

**So I decide to do a few one-shots that I had in mind. At the end of each one-shot I'll put the song I was listening to while writing it although the one-shot might have nothing to with the song.**

** "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings **

**-__****_PurpleVanilla5_**


	2. Sugar

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

Sugar

Gibby's P.O.V

"Ughhh, we forgot the sugar. How are we suppose to make cookies with out sugar."Carly exclaimed walking back and forth.

"Now everything is ruined" she fell to the ground dramatically.

"Stupid commercial" I mumbled under my breath.

We had been watching TV when a commercial for cookies came on and Carly and I decided that it was a good idea if we would bake cookies at almost midnight. When we got back from the grocery store we noticed that there wasn't any sugar here. When we asked Spencer about it he said something along the lines of feeding the fishes or something like that.

"We can always go back to the store" I tried to reason with Carly.

"It's 12:03 in the morning, the store is closed by know!." Wow does she get loud when she's frustrated.

"Calm down Carly everything isn't ruined"

"Don't tell me to calm down!. We have no sugar, and with out any sugar we have no cookies, and with out any cookies we just went to the store for no reason at all and-"

"How about I go ask Freddie for sugar okay?" I cut off her rambling, and quickly ran out the door. I crossed the hall to Freddie's apartment and knocked on the door, but no one answered it. I turned the door knob and saw that Freddie left his door opened, so I walked in and went down the hall to to his room my guess is that he's is asleep. I got to Freddie's room door and knocked I waited a few seconds and I knocked again. Then the door opened and there stood a very tired looking Freddie in only his boxers.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Umm hey... Freddie" Well this is awkward. I've never been in Freddie's room; well not that I'm in it now, but I can see into his room. On one side of the room he has three computers on a big desk and in the middle of the room is his bed.

"Did you need something" he asked rubbing his eyes. I was about to reply when something something caught my eye, or more like someone. There was someone in his bead. I tried to get a closer look but all I could see was the person's hair. It's clearly a girl with blonde hair. Wait I know that blonde hair, is that

"Sam?"

"What" Freddie quickly opened his eyes looking alarmed. Then the girl in the bed moved so that I could clearly see her face.

"That _is _Sam, Dude what is Sam doing here?"

"Wait let me rephrase that what is Sam doing in your bed, and is she-is she _naked_!" I asked him flabbergasted.

"Shhh. Can't you see she's asleep. Don't wake her up" he whispered/yelled at me putting his hand over my mouth.

"Okay sorry, but why is she here _and_naked" I looked at him accusingly.

"Uhh.. how can you even tell that she's naked?" he said confused.

"The sheets rapped around her aren't doing a very good job in covering up her body, her leg is poking out an I can see her-"

"Okay, I get it!" He exclaimed stepping directly in front of me so that I wouldn't see Sam anymore. Well isn't someone defensive.

" We'll sorry, I thought you two broke up a long time ago"

"We... did"

"Then what is this" I asked him incredulously.

"Look _Gibby_, I don't need to explain my self to you!" Oh looks like I hit a nerve.

"No need to get grouchy, and sorry what you to do in your spare time especially in the... bedroom is none of my business. But does Carly know about you two?"

"No and we're hoping to keep it that way, it's like you said; it's no ones business what Sam and I do, even _if_ Carly's are best friend."

Freddie sighed "Just, please don't tell her. If she finds out she'll freak on us for not telling her and we don't want that. Sam and I will tell her when we're ready okay?" He asked me with hopeful eyes. Carly would definitely freak if she found out. I think back to her panic attack before I came here if she gets that rattled up about sugar imagine how she'll get if she finds out about this; the thought just makes me shudder.

"Don't worry man I'm not going I tell her" Freddie relaxes and gives me thankful smile.

"Thanks Gibbs, now if you don't mind it's almost one in the morning and I have someone to get back to" he says looking behind him at Sam, who is still asleep.

"Oh yeah okay, see you later man" I waved goodbye and headed for the Shay's.

* * *

Freddie's P.O.V

I closed the door, walked back to bed, got under the covers and pulled Sam closer to me so that she had her face in the crook of my neck.

"Freddie?" her voice dripping with sleep

"Hmm?"

"Who was it?"

"Just Gibby"

"Oh, what did he want" Now thinking about what did Gibby want?.

"I actually don't know" I ran my fingers through her hair and whispered to her "Go back to sleep Sam."

"Okay" she closed her eyes. I kissed her temple "I love you"

"Love you too" she murmured and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gibby's P.O.V.

I opened the door to the Shay's and walked over to Carly.

"Hey Carl's" I waved at her.

"Gibby! What took you so long?" she looked down at my hands.

"And wheres the sugar?"

"Oh man I for got the sugar!" I looked at Carly and she had tears in her eyes. Wow she can overreact a bit. Maybe its because its so early in the morning.

"I think I'm just going to bed"

"Sorry Carls" I yelled as she headed up the stairs. Well good luck to Sam and Freddie when they tell her about them. I took one last look upstairs and heard Carly dramatically sobbing.

Oh yeah, their going to need it.

* * *

**Thanks for the faves and alerts, but I really wish I could get reviews, so please review :) I also decided to update once a week. **

**"Howlin' For You" by The Black Keys**

******-__****_PurpleVanilla5_**


	3. Long Sleeves

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**Please Read and Review :D**

* * *

Long Sleeves 

Sam's P.O.V

"Sam get your head out of there, it's not healthy" Carly scolded me. I took my head out of the freezer and whined.

"But it's soooo hot" I stuck my head back in the freezer.

"Ughh, I just wish the heat would go away." For the past two weeks a heat wave has been passing through Seattle and the rest of the country. Stepping out side was like stepping on a frying pan and you were the egg.

"Hey Ladies" Freddie announced walking in the apartment.

"Sam what did I say about having your head in there" geez what is it with people telling me what to do.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's not good for me" I retorted.

"Freddie, aren't you hot in that" I heard Carly ask Freddie.

I took my head out of the freezer and turned around and looked at Freddie with an annoyed look. He was wearing shorts with a long sleeved t-shirt. I mean seriously who wears a long sleeved t-shirt when it's hotter than the Sahara Dessert outside!. This isn't the first time he's done this either. For about a month in half Freddie has taken a liking to wearing long sleeved shirts. When Carly asked him why, he just said he missed wearing them, now I'm starting to think that he's hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Okay nub, what's the deal with the shirts?"

"No deal, like I told Carly I missed wearing them"he said nonchalantly.

"No one misses long sleeve shirts when it's a thousand degrees out side."

"Well I do" He says while taking a seat on the couch.

"Liar" He turns around and looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Your hiding something"

"Am not"

"Are too" I pressed on. He stood up from the couch.

"Look I just like these shirts okay"

"Carly, do you believe him" I looked at Carly. She looked around nervously and touched her face with a finger.

"Well look at that, it's so hot my make-up is melting off my face. I should go freshen up, bye" she ran up the stairs. I chucked and turned back to Freddie.

"What are you hiding Fredifer" I started to walk towards him.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed taking a few steps back. I ignored him and kept walking towards him

"Sa- Sam wha-what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"If you have nothing to hide I'm sure you don't mind taking off your shirt" I tell him, ignoring his question.

"What! I'm not going shirtless Sam!" he looked at me bewildered.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you have an under shirt on"

"Well yes, but I don't care. I don't want to take my shirt off"

"Aha! So you are hiding something"I pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"I didn't say that." he defended.

"Fine I'll just take it off for you" I ran towards him and he quickly ran away towards the kitchen.

"Sam stop!"

"No, take it off!" we were now circling around the kitchen table. I finally had enough and got on the table and tackled him to the ground. I struggled to pin him down but I finally did.

"Get off of me Sam!" I took the hem of his shirt and lift it up, he then quickly flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"Hey!" I wiggled against him and he took a firm hold on my hips

"Okay look, I'll take it off" he took them hem of his shirt and pulled the shirt over his head. I just stared at him. When he was finally rid of the shirt he looked at me . My eyes ranked his torso but I didn't notice anything peculiar until I saw his forearm. His forearm had some sort of green writing on it. I took his forearm in my hand and ran my finger against the writing.

"A tattoo?" I looked at him and he frowned.

"yeah" he said barely above a whisper.

"Why?"

"I was kind of... dared to"

"By who?"

"Gibby and Brad"

"Oh. what does it say?" I ask curiously at him. I still can't rap my mind around the fact that Freddie has a tattoo.

"Umm...nothing important" He got off of me and helped me up.

"If it's nothing important then why did you get it?"

"Well it's important to me" why wont he just tell me what it says.

"What language is it in?"

"Hebrew"

"Why"

"Cause I thought it looked cool okay! Geez whats with all the questions"

"Wow is someone defensive, I just want to know what it says. I don't understand why you don't want to tell me, I don't see why its such a big deal, I mean-"

"Samantha!" He cut me off

"You did not just call me that. Dude are you asking for a death wish or some-"

"No! I mean it says Samantha" he cut me off again and now I'm confused

"What?"

He inhales "The tattoo says Samantha in Hebrew" oh.

"So Brad and Gibby dared you to get my name in Hebrew tattooed on your self?"

"Not exactly" he walked over to the couch and sat down. I went over and sat down next to him. We were now facing each other.

"We were playing a game and I lost so they dared me to get a tattoo. They didn't specify what to get, just to get one. So I went to a tattoo parlor and couldn't think of what to get. I started to look around the shop when I saw a tattoo of a pig and it reminded me of ham and that reminded me of you." When he said the last part a small smile appeared in his face. He looked at me for a second and then went to playing with the fabric of the couch.

"I didn't realize I had said your name out loud, when the guy from the shop asked me if that is what I wanted my tattoo to be. I thought about it for a while and decided that Samantha was better... so I got it." I didn't know what to say. He has a tattoo of my name on him.

"Why?" was all I could think of asking.

"Why what?" he looked confused.

"Why my name. I mean just because you see a picture of a pig that reminds you of me doesn't mean that you have to get a tattoo of my name. Tattoo's last forever, so that means that my name will forever be marked on you."

"I didn't get it because of the pig. I got it because it means something to me. The man at the shop said that I should get something meaningful and when I saw the pig I remembered that you mean a lot to me. Yes I do realize that it will be on me forever, but look at it this way I had to get a tattoo either way because of the dare, so if I was going to get a tattoo of anything it would be of something special; and it's not like people would automatically know what it says, unless of course they speak Hebrew." I guess that makes sense in some way.

"So why not get Carly's name, she means more to you than I do"

"Really Sam, really?" I can see he was getting angry but I didn't back down.

"Yes really, you love her"

"Yes, I do love her" ouch that hurt I wasn't expecting him to agree to it.

"She is one of my best friends. I love Spencer and Gibby too, but I'm in love with you. And that means more to me than anything else. I'm sorry if you don't like the tattoo and it's totally fine if I don't mean much to you, I know that we're not dating. I'm not expecting us start dating again even though I would really love that. I just wanted you to-"

This time I cut him off with a kiss. I pulled back and saw the smile on his face.

"You mean a lot to me too, nub" I kiss him again. After a few minutes of kissing we pull apart and I start giggling.

"Whats so funny" Freddie looks at me with amusement.

"Nothing, I just realize that you have to tell your mother that you have a tattoo _and_ that you're dating me again" I start laughing even more.

"Oh man, she's going to kill me " he slaps his hand on his forehead.

"Well I'm off to get ham. The talk about the pig got me in the mood for some ham. See ya, Fredward... or not depending on how your talk with crazy goes." He glares at me, I give him a peck on the lips and I head to the door I yell a quick "Good luck" and walk out with a smile on my face. I sure am glad I found out what Freddie's "secret" was.

* * *

**Ok, so I haven't updated for a while (sorry about that) but I've been busy doing nothing but watch reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. But this chapter is pretty long so hopefully that makes up for that. **

**Also special thanks to Kezziexx for giving the first review!**

**"Ho Hey" by The Lumineers**

**********-__****_PurpleVanilla5 _**


	4. June

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**Please Read and Review :)**

* * *

June

Freddie's P.O.V

"No mom I will not put on a raincoat. I'm just going across the hall" I yelled at my mother who was chasing me around the apartment with a raincoat in her hands.

"But Freddie it's raining"

"Outside! We are in doors. Look I'm going to Carly's okay I'm sure I'll be fine without a raincoat."

"But Freddie-"

"Bye Mom" I walked out of the apartment and opened the door to Carly's.

"Hello!" I called out to any one but no one replied. I guess there not home, which is really weird since even Sam is always here.

"Sam!" I heard someone yell from upstairs, but I don't recognize the voice.

"Sam!" I heard that voice coming closer.

"Saaaammmm!" the person with the voice came down the stairs. It was a small girl with red curly hair up to her shoulders. She looked to be about maybe 13, she had glasses on her face and kind of reminded me of Mandy. She looked at me and her eyes went wide. A very loud squeal came out of her mouth and she ran down the stairs towards me.

"Oh my gosh your Freddie Benson!, I'm June." she hugged me really really tight. I pull her away from me.

"Umm.. Hey" I replied awkwardly, trying to regain my breath. She just stares at me with a huge grin on her face.

"And you are" I look at her questionably.

"June, silly I just told you" she giggles. I roll my eyes at her.

"No I meant who are you as in what are you doing here"

"Oh I'm Sam's new assistant... _and _your biggest fan" she puts her hand on my arm and strokes it softly.

"Assistant?" I wonder out loud while taking her hand off of me.

"Yes, like someone who helps her out" She replies.

"I know what assistant means"

"Then why'd you ask" I roll my eyes at her again.

"I didn't it was rhetorical! I was just thinking out loud"

"Why would you do that?" she looked confused.

"Ughh" I just walked away and headed for the kitchen. I took juice from the fridge and sat down at the table. I then felt a hand touch my ankle.

"Ahh!" I jumped. June looked at me confused. I looked under the table to see Sam holding a finger to her lips. I look at her confused.

"What's wrong Freddie" June snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Umm nothing it was just a spider.. Umm hey, June can you get me something from upstairs"

"Like what"

"Surprise me"

"Okay" she shrugged her shoulders and headed up the stairs. Sam then came up from under the table.

"Thanks"

"What were you doing under there?" I asked her.

"Hiding" she replied.

"Why?"

"June's crazy. At first I thought she was funny and now I just find her annoying."

"Then why'd you hire her as your assistant, and why do you even have an assistant in the first place?"

"I thought it would be fun and that way I didn't have to do anything, but then I realized how crazy she is" she said as she took a piece of ham out of the fridge and started to eat it.

"She's not that annoying" She glared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind" I said quickly and she sat next to me at the table.

"You know she has a crush on you. It's more like a crazy obsession she spent the entire day talking and asking me questions about you." she looked at me

"Well what can I say I have that affect on the ladies" I winked at her and she punched me in the arm.

"I have to get rid of her" she said with her head in her hands. Then an idea came to my mind.

"I know how"

"How" she looked at me with hopeful eyes. I took her hand, pulled her out of her seat and brought her in front of the stairs.

"Just trust me on this" I tell her putting my hands on her waist and leaning closer to her. I touched my lips to hers and she stiffened before relaxing wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me back we were kissing for at least three minutes before

"Ahh" June exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

Sam and I separated but my hands stayed on her waist. We both looked at her.

"Sorry umm Sam I don't think I can work for you since it will be really hard seeing the love of my life with you" she descended down the stairs and walked over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"This is goodbye Freddie Benson. I guess it just wasn't meant to be, but we'll always have our hug" I hold Sam tighter to me and she snickered. June walked to the door turned around and blew a kiss goodbye to me, and then left. I turned to Sam.

"Your right she is crazy" Sam just nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

**Thanks to Dollyrocks101, Kezziexx, and Princess-Warrior 17 for the awesome reviews!**

**"Lights" by Ellie Goulding**

**************-__****_PurpleVanilla5_**


	5. Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

******Please Read and Review :)**

* * *

Liar

General P.O.V

"_Don't you think you were a little too rough on him" Sam turned around and looked at Natalie._

"_Nah, who cares?" Natalie shrugged her shoulders._

"_Yeah... I'll be right back" Sam said and started to walk away._

"_I'm never going to see you again am I" she heard Natalie say._

"_Nope" and with that Sam walked out of the store. _

_After walking out the store Sam ran to see if she could catch up to Freddie who was heading for the mall exit._

"_Yo Frednub, wait up!" he heard her and turned around._

"_What do you want Sam?" He was angry she could see by the way his jaw clenched. She inhaled deeply and put her hands inside her back pockets._

"_Look, I'm sorry" he took a while before answering._

"_Sorry isn't going to cut it anymore"_

"_What do you mean?" She looked confused,she thought that he was just going to accept her apology and move on._

"_I mean, enough is enough, I'm tired of this Sam. It's like every time something good happens to me you come along and ruin it." Sam just stood there speechless._

"_I think I just need a break"_

_Sam finally found her voice and asked with a small voice "From what?_

"_You, I need a break from you" he looked at her one last time and walked out of the mall._

That had been four days ago and Sam and Freddie had not spoken since; Freddie wanted a break from her so Sam gave it to him. At first she felt guilty about Freddie loosing his dream job because of her, but then started to realize that it wasn't her fault that he got fired._ She_ wasn't the one who fired him, and _She_ wasn't the one who screamed at her customers. If anything Freddie got fired all on his own for being a bad sales person and having a chizzy attitude about it.

Now looking over the railing of the fire escape, she thought back to that day at Ridgeway when Gibby found out about the basement.

_Is it to late for you to love me?_

_Do you have a new little crush on her?_

He had said no but the look on his face contradicted him. She felt hurt, sad, confused, but overall she felt betrayed. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her for example Jonah, but she never ever thought Freddie was that kind of person. She didn't feel betrayed by Carly; her best friend, her sister, the person she loved and trusted the most. Sam knew that it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't say that it didn't hurt her when they chose her instead.

Sam was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice Freddie staring at her through the glass window. So she jumped slightly when he knocked on the window. She turned around to look at him.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked her with a small smirk on his face. She shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him.

"Do what you wish, it is _your_ fire escape" Freddie nodded and climbed onto the fire escape. He sat down on the same place she had sat on a few years ago when they shared their first kiss.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked her, trying to get her to look at him but she didn't, instead she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm...okay. So what have you been up to these past few days?" and she again shrugged her shoulders. He stood up from his seat and went to stand next to her.

"Are you going to talk to me Sam or you just going to keep on shrugging your shoulders?" this time she didn't respond at all. He was getting frustrated. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to look at him.

"Sam!, talk to me" she pushed his hand away from her.

"I don't see why your getting so mad, isn't this what you wanted?" He sighed. When he was about to reply she cut him off.

"You know what forget it I don't care. I'm done listening to a liar"

"Liar?" he looked confused.

"Yes liar!" she yelled at him. He took a step back. She finally had enough and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Why did you tell me you loved me that night, if you're still in love with Carly?, I just don't understand how could someone just lie about something like that. But you know what it's actually really my fault since I actually believed you." She took a long pause.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to sum up the courage to kiss you that night at the lock-in? Do you know that when when we started dating I asked myself every night why it was that you were dating me? Do you know that I had to convince myself that it wasn't just a dream that the smart, kind Fredward Benson, was actually dating me? Do you? Do you?" she pocked him with her finger. He just looked at her with a bewildered expression. She scoffed at him.

"No of course you don't , and why would you care anyways?" she threw her hands up in the air. Freddie opened his mouth to speak but she quickly cut him off .

"No! Don't you dare speak. I heard what you had to say at the pear store and now it's my turn to talk." Her face turning red by now.

"I heard _everything_ you had to say about me. How you think I'm a nuisance, lazy and how I ruin everything good that happens to you. I don't understand why you even dated me in the first place if that's what you really think of me. Maybe you just felt sorry for me and that's your way of being 'nice'. Honestly I should have known, you've always hated me and loved Carly why would that ever stop." She was now blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"But you know what I'm done Freddie. I'm done feeling sad and hurt. If Carly is what you want then go ahead, go to her, but don't come to me when she turns you down yet again." She walked towards the window but stopped short to look at Freddie.

"You know we've been playing these little games for years and now...I finally think it's time for us to stop playing... because I quit." She took one last look at him, and walked out just like he had done four days ago at the mall.

* * *

**So this chapter is completely different than the rest and it has no humor at all, but that is why the collection is called Shuffle it up, because they are all going to be different. You guys are probably tired of reading one-shots involving iOAR and iPS but I just felt like I_ needed_ to write this.**

**Also, for those of you have asked: You are all more than welcome to send in request if you'd like and i'll be happy to write them.****  
**

**Thanks to: Kezziexx, justwriteandwriteandwrite, DollyRocks101 ,and shana852963(who has awesome one-shots btw) for the awesome reviews. :D**

**"I'm in here" by Sia**

******************-__****_PurpleVanilla5_**


	6. Pie

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**Please read & review :D**

* * *

Pie

Carly's P.O.V

"Pleeeeaaasssseee" I begged Sam who was trying to devour a four pound hand.

"No"

"Pleasse"

"No" She responded again. We've been at this for at lest half an hour and she still wouldn't budge.

"Please Sam, I'll do anything" She looked at me and thought for a while.

"Hmm... like what?"

"I'll give you ham for a year"

"I already eat all your ham" uggh I forgot about that.

"True... how about I'll do anything you want for an entire week"

"Hmm... I don't know."

"Oh come on Sam, I'm your best friend" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Please for me"

"Okay, okay fine" she sighed. I jumped excitedly and ran to hug her.

"Thank you, thank you" I hugged her even tighter. She wiggled out of my grasp and went to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, _but_ you're the one who's telling Freddie and I still don't see why you need us to be there with you" I went over to the couch and sat next to Sam.

"Well I think Carl is a little shy so I think it would be better if we have a double date." I grinned at her. She just rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door and in walked Freddie.

"Holla chicas, what goes on" he walked up to Sam gave her a kiss and took a piece of her ham. She quickly glared at him and he dropped it.

"So Freddie what were you planning to do on Friday night?"

"Oh well I was thinking that Sam and I could go catch the new movie that came out."

"Well that's nice but I have something better that you could do" He looked at me confused.

"Like what?"

"Like... goingonadoubledatewithmeandc arl" I said all in one breath.

"What?"

"Umm, I said going on a double date with me and Carl"

"Who?"

"Carl, my future husband"

"No" he deadpanned.

"What, why!" I screeched and stood up from the couch simultaneously. I didn't think that I needed to convince Freddie too. I looked at Sam and she just smirked at me, they really have been rubbing off on each other.

"Because it's going to be weird. We don't even know this Carl person other than he is your 'future husband'" he said and took my place next to Sam.

"His name is Carl Smith"

"You guys have the same initials?" Oh how did I not realize that.

"Oh no" I heard Sam utter under her breath.

"Do you know what that means?" Sam just stared at me with a bored expression.

"What?"

" That it's fate. We were meant to be together. See now I have even more of a reason to go on a date with him. So you can't ruin my future husband and I's first date by not coming with us." I now stood directly in front of them.

"You just had to get her going didn't you?" Sam nudged Freddie. I could just imagine it all. All the future dates, the proposal, the wedding, the big nice house, the beautiful perfect babies. We would be perfect together.

"I need to be Mrs. Carl Smith!" Sam and Freddie groaned.

* * *

It was finally Friday, Carl had picked me up at Bushwell at around seven looking amazing; he was tall, had dark brown wavy hair, and big brown eyes. And now we were at the restaurant waiting for Sam and Freddie who were suppose to meet us here 20 minutes ago. Carl and I were talking when Sam and Freddie finally arrived.

"What took you guys so long" I asked them as they sat down.

"Sam made me stop on the way here to get some bacon"

"Well, they don't have any here, and you know mama needs her bacon"

"Of course she does" I looked over at Carl and realized that they haven't met before.

"Oh Carl, these are my best friends Sam and Freddie" he extended his hand out to them and they shook it.

"Nice to meet you both, Carly has told me a lot about both of you, and I have got to say you two are very interesting people."

"Well nice to meet you too Carl" Freddie grinned and Sam winked at me. I could tell they already like him.

As the date went on we all talked about different things. Carl and I found that we had a lot of things in common like same food type, and same shows. But I spent most of the date looking at Sam and Freddie and noticing little things about their relationship that I never really seen before. Like when Freddie ordered an extra plate of ham for Sam knowing that she would want more, or him wiping the side of her mouth when she got barbeque sauce on her lips. And even Sam ordering vegetables along with her dinner because she knows Freddie would like that and he would smile approvingly at her when she ate them.

These little things made me realize that many people don't really see this side of Sam and Freddie; the side of them that is caring and sweet to one another, and it made me happy that I was one of the people who did get to see it.

After diner Sam and Freddie decided to call it a night; and by that I mean Mrs. Benson decided that it was time for Freddie to come home. So Carl and I decided to go for a walk before heading home. Not only was Carl sweet and friendly but he was funny too, but I just felt like there was something missing. When we got to Bushwell he walked me up to the apartment.

"Well, this was a really nice date, I'm glad we went out." He took my hand in his.

"Yeah me too" I gave him a small smile.

"We should go out again soon, I still can't believe how alike we are. I think this could turn out to be the perfect relationship." He smiled brightly at me, even his smile was amazing.

"Yeah perfect... Umm, well I'll call you okay?" I took my hand out of his.

"Yea sure" I went to open the door, but before I could I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I looked at him and he winked.

"Good bye, Carly"

"Bye Carl" I went inside the apartment to find Sam sprawled out on the couch. I walked over o her and she made room for me to sit across from her with both our legs out.

"Hey Carls, how was the rest of your date?"

"It was nice" I sighed.

"What's wrong Carly, did he do something wrong, because I can get the butter sock and-" she went to get up from the couch but I pulled her back.

"No, no he did nothing wrong"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just... "

"Come on Carls, tell mama whats wrong?"

"Well, what did you think of Carl?"

"He was nice and he seems to really like you"

"That's my point he was nice, sweet, smart and funny. He's perfect!"

"And that's... bad?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No it was just.. I don't know there was something missing. He was just way to perfect"

"Now thinking about it, he did kind of remind me of you, and he sort of looked like you too" And then it hit me, she was right. Carl and I had way to many things alike and that included our looks.

"Oh my god, I just went on a date with myself." I shuttered at the thought.

"It actually kind of makes sense Carl equals Carly. But he was everything you want in a guy and didn't you want perfect."

"I thought I did but that would just be boring I want something fun and amazing like... like you and Freddie" Sam looked at me amused.

"Explain?"

"You and Freddie, you argue, fight and tease each other all the time but always make up. You also have sides of your relationship that no one sees like how much you care for each other just like at the restaurant. I guess that makes your relationship so interesting and fun."

"Well Freddie and I are pretty different from each other so I guess that has something to do with it."

"Yeah you're opposites but you make it work." I paused for a moment.

"I'm never going to have what you and Freddie have will I?" she got up and hugged me.

"Aww Carl's, you will someday maybe you already met the person but you just don't know it yet" I smiled weakly at her. If only that were true.

* * *

An hour later I was watching Girly cow when Gibby came walking through the door with something in his hands.

"Hey Gibby, what ya got there?"

"Pie!" he went to the kitchen and got two forks and handed me one.

"It's called the Gibby" I then paused before eating it.

"Why is it called that?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Because I came up with it. It has four different fruits,six different types of nuts, and two carrots, and topped off with whipped cheese" he grinned proudly. I put the fork down.

"As... delicious as that sounds. I just ate so I'm full, I don't think I should be e-" I was cut off by Gibby shoving a fork full of pie in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed the piece and found that I actually enjoyed the taste of the pie.

"Wow Gibby this is pretty good" He nodded approvingly.

"So how did your date tonight go?"

"It was okay, there was just something missing" he pocked my cheek.

"Oh sorry about that Carls, maybe you needed some of the Gibby. I'll teach you how to make it someday so you can always have some whenever you want to" I giggled and he went back to eating his pie.

"Maybe I did"

I looked at Gibby who was happily eating his pie, and I saw that the pie was like him different, but if you give it a chance it can actually be a good thing. Maybe Sam was right, I have found the person but I just don't know it yet.

* * *

**I don't know why these one-shots keep turning out so long****, but anyways like I wrote before you are all welcome to submit request.**

**Thanks to: shana852963, Guest, chiruri chikorate, castedlayers, and DollyRocks101 for the reviews. You guys are great! :D**

**To ****DollyRocks101: I'm glad my mentions make you feel special, I like thanking the people who take their time to review my one-shots :)... Also thanks for the request, I'm actually working on it right now so it should be up soon.**

******To chiruri chikorate: Maybe in the future I'll do a story like that!.**

******"Face of Love" by Miranda Cosgrove**

**************************-__****_PurpleVanilla5_**


End file.
